


The Perks of Falling Down

by BuffyAnn23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAnn23/pseuds/BuffyAnn23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for roselooksintothetardis, who requested "something cute". I hope you like it.<br/>Tentoo and Rose go ice skating for Tony's birthday and the half Time Lord learns a new trick from the youngest Tyler that helps things progress with Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a cute little photo manip I made to go with it: http://buffyann23.tumblr.com/image/128163885299

"You're tellin' me that in almost a thousand years of travelin' in time and space you've never once been skatin'." Rose asked incredulously as she removed her trainers.

"I’ve been skating plenty of times.” The Doctor replied, looking slightly affronted. “Just not _ice_ skating."

Pete had rented out the local indoor ice rink for the day on behalf of Tony's 6th birthday party and he and Jackie were currently playing host to the youngest Tyler along with a handful of his mates from school as they readied them for an afternoon of pizza, cake and skating.

"Well, S' basically the same concept. Jus' without the wheels." she grinned tongue in teeth reaching for his hand once he had finished lacing up his own skates and led him towards the ice.

She really shouldn't have been surprised that The Doctor would take to it so quickly. He always seemed to be good at whatever he tried. As Rose watched him take a lap around the perimeter she heard a soft thumping noise from behind her followed by a muffled whimper. Spinning around she saw her little brother sitting in the middle of the ice holding his knee while trying to maintain a stoic facade. Trying not to draw the attention of the other kids, she quickly but casually skated over and dropped down beside him.

“You alright there little man?” she asked gently.

Blinking back tears, he let out a shuddering breath and tried to remain resolute as he met her eyes. “I got an owie.”

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a sympathetic smile, starting to see why her parents kept saying they were so much alike. “Okay, where does it hurt?”

The Doctor had noticed the scene playing out in the center of the rink and slowed his pace, keeping a fair amount of distance but moving just close enough to hear their conversation. Tony was trying to remain composed in regards to the whole situation despite the apparent pain he was in but Rose, being the protective older sister had taken it upon herself to make it all better.

Curiosity getting the better of him, The Doctor watched as Tony pointed to each 'owie', as he had dubbed them, for Rose to kiss better. First his elbow, then his knee, giggling and smiling as she did so. ‘A very human custom that.’ he mused. ‘Kiss and make it better.’ Of course there were no special healing properties that came from kissing an injury but the concept behind the whole mending wounds with love idea was quite endearing. For some reason however, he couldn’t help but to feel slightly jealous as he watched the exchange. It was just a trivial thing really. The kiss they had shared that day on the beach had yet to be repeated. There had been a few pecks on the cheek and maybe once or twice on the forehead, but nothing more than that. Granted, they’d only been back in this world for a few weeks and although they shared a bed because they couldn’t stand being apart, things were still tentative between them.

With his focus set on Rose and her little brother he didn’t realize he was nearing the wall until he ran right into it, banging his forehead against the plexiglass before falling flat on his arse. ‘Oh that’s definitely gonna bruise.’ he thought to himself with a wince as a few of the children around him began to giggle.

“Oh no Rose!” Tony cried out, pointing across the room. “The Doctor fell down too.”

Helping her little brother to his feet they quickly made their way over to where The Doctor was sitting.

“You alright?” she asked, trying not to giggle as she extended a hand to him.

Holding one hand against his forehead he squinted up at her form illuminated by the bright overhead lights, a sheepish expression playing over his features. “Yeah, I’m good. Just sort of lost my balance for a moment.” he replied, reaching out to her.

“Wait, Rose.” Tony spoke up, tugging on the hand that held his. “He’s got an owie. You gotta kiss it better remember?”

Rose nodded. “You’re right.” Kneeling down next to The Doctor she asked. “So where does it hurt?”

A slow grin spread across his face as he pointed to his forehead and she placed her hands on either side of his face, guiding him towards her gently and pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

“Better.” she asked, her eyes meeting his as she pulled away.

He swallowed hard at the unexpected intimacy of the moment and nodded. Smiling she stood up and extended her hand once more, pulling him to his feet when he took it.

A few minutes later he had somehow managed to fall again. Tony, ever vigilant, called attention to the Doctor's plight once more earning the half time lord two more kisses, one on the knee and one on the palm of his hand. It was when he fell for a third time Rose finally realized what he was doing and couldn’t help the wave of affection that washed over her as she skated towards him.

"Alright," she said crouching down beside him. "What did you injure this time?"

Looking back at her with those warm, brown, puppy dog eyes he pointed to his elbow.

"Anthin' else?"

"Well," he tugged his ear and then began rubbing the back of his neck. "I may have bit my lip when I landed."

Rose arched a brow and pressed her lips together to stifle a laugh. "Did you?" She leaned in a little closer, tilting her head back and forth slowly as she inspected the supposed injury and then shook her head. "I don't see anythin' and S' not bleedin'."

"Still hurts." he pouted, his lower lip jutting out temptingly and she found herself unable to resist any longer.

"Well, we can't have that." she murmured, leaning in once more.

She reached out to cup his cheek and his breath hitched, eyes growing wide and heart thumping wildly in his chest as she closed the distance between them and as their lips met he lost all coherent thought. The voices surrounding them, the clinking sounds of skates, the slight throbbing pain over various areas of his body. Everything faded into the background except for her. Even the cold sensation of the ice underneath them as it seeped through the thin material of his jeans no longer registered. All he knew was that he was finally kissing Rose and that she was warm and soft and everything he had ever wanted but never thought he could have.

A collective "Ewww!" quickly put an end to their brief moment of passion and they looked up to see Tony and his friends watching them and giggling in amusement.

Blushing profusely, the pair turned back towards one another with a shared grin of embarrassment and The Doctor cleared his throat.

"We should probably…" He gestured towards the ice.

"Yeah." she agreed, taking his hand as he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Alright you lot." Jackie called out. "Time for cake."

The kids let out a resounding whoop of excitement, immediately forgetting all about the blatant display of PDA they had just witnessed as they skated towards the exit door with The Doctor and Rose following behind at a leisurely pace, hands clasped and fingers entwined.

"You know if you wanted to kiss me, you could have just said." Rose remarked casually.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." her response was firm.

"Rose?" he said, suddenly stopping and tugging her back towards him so he could wrap his arms around her waist.

"Yeah?"

He leaned in, nuzzling her nose with his. "I want to kiss you."

Grinning tongue in teeth she mirrored his gesture, allowing him to take the lead and he wasted no time capturing her lips with his, one hand coming up to cradle the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. After a few moments they broke apart slightly breathless.

"So, your first time out on the ice." She gestured around them. "What'd ya think?"

"Weeell, falling down definitely has its perks." He wiggled his eyebrows earning a giggle and another tongue toothed smile before pressing his lips to hers once more.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reviews are Welcome!


End file.
